Kiss with a Fist
by Ectofeature
Summary: Ya tenía dieciséis años. Una edad más que suficiente como para dejarse de lloriqueos y pamplinas. Y sí, puede que le haya plantado cara a unos matones. ¿Y qué? Ya estaba harto de que sus amigos le tuviesen que defender todo el rato. Pero eso Bocchan no parecía entenderlo. / One-Shot. Boo x Masao. / Imagen: Pixiv.


**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

_**Pues si. Anoche sobre la una de la mañana mi novia me paso la imagen que acompaña este fanfic.**_  
><em><strong>Y la verdad es que no pude resistirme a escribir este One-Shot.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Asi que, a las dos mi cerebro decidió que no era momento para dormir, si no para escribir.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Si tiene errores disculpenme, ya que estaba bastante cansada. Pero la Inspiración no me iba a dejar ir si no lo hacia.<strong>_

_**Espero que lo disfruten.**_

* * *

><p><strong>A kick in the teeth is good for some.<strong>  
><strong>A kiss with a fist is better than none.<strong>  
><strong>Whoa <strong>  
><strong>A kiss with a fist is better than none.<strong>

_**[Florence & The Machine - Kiss with a Fist]**_

* * *

><p>- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?<br>No hubo respuesta. Ni siquiera le estaba mirando a la cara. Su vista se hallaba fija en el suelo, que en esos momentos parecía mucho más interesante que el rostro colerico de su amigo. Aunque habia usado su típico tono tranquilo, sabía que estaba enfadado y mucho.  
>Pasados unos segundos en los que lo único que podía oír era su respiración agitada, volvió a repetir la pregunta, de forma más agresiva.<br>- ¿POR QUÉ. LO HAS. HECHO?  
>Más silencio. Lo único que hizo esta vez fue pasarse vagamente la manga por la mejilla donde anteriormente le habían golpeado. Soltó un quejido ahogado y se miró la muñeca.<br>Sangre.  
>- Te estoy hablando Masao. Mírame a la cara.<br>Pero se negaba a hacerlo.  
>Sabía que si por algún casual sus ojos se cruzaban con los de Bocchan se echaría a llorar, y no le daba la gana. Ya tenía dieciséis años. Una edad más que suficiente como para dejarse de lloriqueos y pamplinas.<br>Y sí, puede que le haya plantado cara a unos matones. ¿Y qué? Ya estaba harto de que sus amigos le tuviesen que defender todo el rato. Pero eso Bocchan no parecía entenderlo.  
>Oyó un suspiro molesto por parte del chico, pero ni aún asi se dignó en levantar la vista.<br>- ¿Sabes lo mal que lo he pasado? Eres consciente de que eran tres chicos mayores, ¿verdad? Ha sido un milagro haber podido con ellos. Ni siquiera Nene te podría haber defendido.  
>- Yo no te he pedido que lo hicieras. -Fue lo único que respondió él, moviendo sus ojos esta vez hacia la camisa del moreno, pero aún así no se atrevía a mirarle a la cara. -No necesito vuestra ayuda para nada. Puedo encargarme solo.<br>Bocchan soltó un bufido.  
>- Claro, en el suelo tirado puedes encargarte solo. Mientras te patean puedes encargarte solo, ¿verdad Masao?<br>- Cállate. -El chico intentó buscar una salida, pero los brazos del moreno apoyados en la pared, alrededor suya le evitaba el poder huir de ninguna forma. -Para que lo sepas empezaron ellos. -Se justificó con la esperanza de que lo dejase marchar. Pero esto sólo lo enfadó aún más.  
>Con lo poco que solía hablar Bocchan, y el maldito discurso que le estaba echando... Encima ya sabía toda esa mierda.<br>- ¿Y cuántas veces te han dicho Kazama y los demás que los ignores? Estamos hartos de repetirtelo, Masao. Hartos.  
>- ¿AH, SI? PUES SI TAN HARTOS ESTÁIS DEJADME EN PAZ. NO OS NECESITO, ¿TE ENTERAS? -Por primera vez, posó sus ojos claros en los del moreno, oscuros como la noche. Ahora no estaban tan enfadados como esperaba... Más bien, sorprendidos. Aún así, notó como comenzaban a acumularse las lágrimas amenazando con escapar. Entre sollozos siguió la contestación. -Y-ya se que sólo soy una carga, y que todos os habéis cansado de mi. P-por eso... por eso... -Tuvo que hacer una pausa. -Por eso quería encargme yo solo.<br>Volvió la vista al suelo, respirando grandes bocanadas de aire, para intentar calmarse. Pero algo pareció hacer click en Bocchan, que lo agarró por el cuello de la chaqueta, y lo subió hasta su altura obligandolo a mirar esos oscuros ojos de forma brusca, estampandolo contra la pared de ladrillos. Masao tomó aire asustado. Jamás había visto así de enfadado a Bocchan, esperaba no hacerlo nunca, y mucho menos siendo él el causante.  
>Agarró el brazo del moreno con ambas manos, mientras que inevitablemente dos gruesas lágrimas cruzaban sus mejillas magulladas.<br>- Escuchame bien, porque no te lo voy a repetir dos veces. -Usó un tono de ultratumba, que espantaria al más valiente. El chico involuntariamente comenzó a temblar -Si yo me hubiese cansado de ti. Ahora mismo seguirías ahí tirado siendo pateado, porque ni siquiera me habría tomado la molestia de pararme a mirar.  
>Masao agarró con más fuerza el brazo.<br>- ¿Y qué se supone que significa eso? -Soltó seguido de un "Pft".  
>- Significa que eres gilipollas.<br>Era la primera vez que Bocchan le llamaba algo así. En Nene era algo normal, pero no se lo esperaba del que se suponía que era su mejor amigo.  
>- S-sigo sin entenderlo. -Volvió a insistir él, haciendo que por algún motivo, Bocchan hiciese mas fuerza en su agarre también.<br>Oyó un susurro, algo como "_Mira que eres cortito_". Y en ese momento, el moreno levantó su mano derecha.  
>Por un momento incluso pensó que le iba a pegar, (Como había hecho el chico que ahora yacía detrás de Bocchan, tirado en el suelo) por lo que cerró los ojos con fuerza, liberando así aún mas lágrimas molestas.<br>Sin embargo, la mano fue a parar a su nuca, lo cual fue una sorpresa. Pero aún más sorpresa fue cuando Bocchan juntó sus labios bruscamente, y sin cuidado alguno.  
>Masao abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, para encontrarse con los del moreno cerrados, mientras intentaba introducir la lengua dentro de su boca. Volvió a cerrar los ojos como antes, abriendo levemente los labios, y dejandole paso. No pudo evitar soltar un ruidito, parecido a un gemido, cuando su propia lengua se estaba viendo invadida por la de Bocchan.<br>Pasaron segundos antes de que el más alto tuviera que separarse por falta de oxígeno, y dejase lentamente a Masao en el suelo. Esta vez era él el que no le miraba directamente.  
>- ¿Lo entiendes ahora...?<br>- C-creo que si... -Susurró algo avergonzado el chico.  
>- ¿Crees que podrás dejar de meterte en peleas?<br>- Uh... S-si.  
>Pasaron un par de minutos en silencio. Bocchan estuvo a punto de marcharse cuando la mano del más bajito le detuvo. Posó su mirada en él, que ahora observaba el suelo una vez más.<br>- ¿Crees...? ¿Que podemos hacer eso otra vez?  
>Bocchan sonrió un poco.<br>- Uh... Sí... -Soltó, imitando el tono de Masao, de forma burlesca.


End file.
